User talk:Toa Hydros
Introduction Hello everyone. This is my Talk page. If there is a question you need to ask me, just type it down below. If you wish to comment on any of my MOCs, please do so on their individual Discussion pages. (Toa Hydros 23:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Chicken Bond Hey its CB2 here don't you think we should make pages for your other Makuta MOCs "X", "Shadow", Vahmak, Vaivarah, Dracon and Scorpios? Help Can someone tell me how to get that Wiki video advertisment thing off of my talk page? It's very annoying and I CANT GET IT TO GO AWAY! (Toa Hydros 23:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) RE:Help Go to the bottom left corner of it.It should say something like "Dismiss this message".Click it and it's gone. Thanks (Toa Hydros 15:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC)) RE:Vid That's so cool!Did I tell you that I'm making a video series for Sands of Bara Magna?It will have written and video episodes. RE:RE:RE:Vid Not yet. Question Today, I received a card from my grandparents for Valentines Day.In the card was $20.I'm either going to buy Tuma or Fero and Skirmix.Which one do you recommend?Please reply on '''my' talk page''. Oksaki's homeisland Was it ok I named Oksaki's homeisland Umalia? If not I can change name to Oksaki's Island. Answer to Toa Hydros Of course! Do what you want with it. XD Done! It's done. I don't know if the story is good but anyway. Rezahk What do you think?Also, what if "Conqueror" found these Vahki while in Mission of Memories?He maby could reprogram them to serve the Brotherhood of Darkness. That's Mean! I looked on your channel on "Youtube".I looked at your messages and a person called "toamahri999" said some mean stuff to you. Cool! You just added a chaptor to THC.I'll go check it out! That Devious Club Will you plz join??? sounds hey,were do u get sounds for your utube vids? I got. some from a site called Soundboards.com. Others I recorded from other videos with my the video feature of my camera. (Toa Hydros 13:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC)) Battle for Leadership This is not a favour. I'm just asking. Do you want to write the 8th chapter of Battle for Leadership? I think it would be very good. If you don't want to that's ok. PLSSSSSS In the story of my guy(read it pls to understand it better), (Toa Katphish), he goes to Marzak and helps the Zarak fight against Ehlek. But he stands no chance and retreats with the few survivors, but later leaves them. But now, since you're going to make an article about the Invasion of Marzak does that mean I have to change this part of my story??? pls can u include Toa Katphish in yor article about the invasion of Marzak after u approve it of course. PLSSSSSSSSSSSS. thnx. check the article Toa Katphish with the chapter Marzak and the Zarak RE:Quote Awesome quote. ur cool hey,you are a good MOC builder!!!sorry i haven't told u that sooner. Hi Hi this is biogecko I am new to this wiki but I have always loved your articles . the hydros chronicles are awesome and I also love Kevtho's story I am having a contest for naming vehicles and I was wondering if you could put a name suggestion on my talk page. you I like your MOCs more than mine [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 01:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) TDC Zusorahk I love the Zusorahk and was wondering if I could build a set inspired by it [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 02:26, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown Toa of ??? Maybe we could call that Unknown Toa of ???, Stranger until his name is revealed? u tube i love yer utube vids. Waa waa baby pharoh want some milk, somebody fetch me a nipple!!! LOL Antony13 Hey, you're in Biosector01, right? How do you get those images from the Bionicle movies? I'm in Goosebumps Wiki and I'm trying to make images from the episodes from Youtube. How do you guys do it? If you don't know, can you ask someone on from Biosector01? Antony13 22:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The Hydros Chronicles I am enjoy this series. Are you planning to do a Series 3? At this point, it is doubtful if THC will return for a third season on YouTube (school is become a much greater annoyance than it used to be), but it is possible that the series will continue through my written stories. (Toa Hydros 15:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC)) protosteel claw Hi toa hydros I'm a huge fan could I use the proto steel claw that uses visorak fangs on one of my bionicles which I am currently working on [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 23:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Something that you might be interested in...................................................................... In the search-thing, type "Vakama's Mask Forge" in it.It should come up with this online store, wear you can by custom Bionicle Parts, Masks, (etc.). User:CrazyCarapar I need to clarify some things about the Taiku with you: only Clawrisk the Vampire wears the Taiku. Clawrisk the Demon(Clawrisk the Vampire's older brother) wears a Different Kanohi Oh, sorry; my bad. {Toa Hydros 23:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC)} Would Would you like to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords? Work Halt I know i haven't started "Proto-Beast" yet but there are problems with my internet and i can't go on youtube. So until this problem can be fixed, I'll have to temporarily stop work on THC. Fortunatly, I still remember Proto-Beast's time in The Pit and role in THCMOM very well so I will TRY to compelte the sections. the Karda Nui section on the other hand will have to be put on hold. --Chicken Bond 07:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Great beings Scorpios Scorpios is awesome [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 18:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) the hydros chronicles how many episodes are left in the season [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 20:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) bio gecko hi this is [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 14:53, 28 May 2009 (UTC) just wondering if you would let me make a set based on Zusorahk drekes where did you get drekes mask [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 23:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hi "Spike" Hey Hydros, I haven't spoke typed to you in a while.Anyway, could I make a MoC of your Ex-Dark Hunter "Spike"?He looks so cool!!! Please reply on my talk page, so I get your answer faster. Hi! I just want to say that your movies on Youtube are avesome, your creations too. --Lukasxv 13:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) The Axoras Tales Arcrosha Can my reptillian species the reptisapiens (retile humans) live on Acrosha because all the other species there are sapient reptiles plus I like the island. [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 03:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, can I make a mention to your characters Ranzesk ,Arctica and Carza in my new story, Code of War? I will not kill them off or anything and I will be happy to change anything you don't like. Award of Light Some of your creations are nominated to Order of MOCS and Stories: Award of Light. song I like the song you play before the Hydros chronicles and I was wondering what it is called song I like the song you play before the Hydros chronicles and I was wondering what it is called [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 20:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) hey... were you the dude that created the hydros chronicles on youtube? --Kopakamata97 01:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Kelx Hey, I gave my version of Kelx a quote.Chexk it out! Nice twist with Sayra still alive.Although, I had a microscopic hunch she might be still alive. Hey, just wondering, what do think of myself MoC? SotF Do you want to enter some of your creations in the second season of Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest? You also get permission to write a chapter of it if you want to. TFB May I use Hydros for a breif appearance in The Final Battle (Movie)? Don't worry, it's nothing big. He'll just be kicking some serious Rahkshi ass... Oh, and please get back to me soon as I need to write the script. Hey Hi again.Just to tell you, I upgraded Kelx and Spectux.What do you think? Hello Scotttjt Hello Scotttjt. It's me, Spinaxfan4ever, one of your many fans on Youtube, who decided to make a Custom Bionicle Wiki account as well. So yeah, just came to say hi. -Spinax Vehalk I made a little edit on the Vehalk page, nothing more than just correcting the Star War's to Star Wars' and capitalizing the General. Blood Tsunami Hydros May I use Hydros for TFB? Hi Shadow Fire When are you going to write a new chapter for Shadow Fire? man get a crew cut --TakaNordas 00:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I made A MAJOR/HUGE mistake TH i made a huge mistake on one of your articles. I was editing your BoD page and once i was saving an editing preview came up. Unfortunatly, on my computer, editing previews delete all the info on an article and you need to copy and paste everything you've done, including all the pages info, onto the preview and then it will save. Unfortuantly, i was in such a hurry to get the page done that i thought that I had copied and pasted the info when it was actually the info of another page. As a result your Dark Brotherhood info was lost and I have since deleted the info from the other page. I'm incredaibly sorry for this, and i'll try to anything i can to help. i hope you have a copy of the DB info, as that seems to be the only way to properly restoring it apart from starting from scratch. --Chicken Bond 04:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Questions Hello Toa Hydros, I am a big follower of the Hydros Chronicles and such like, and would just like to ask a few questions. 1) How long had the Society of Guardians been active? Mersery suggested quite a while. 2) May I create a new version of Toa Hydros, like you did with Gilvex? 3) Had you always planned to make Skydrax Scotho and Atukam Orriki? Please respond, Oh, and what's the name of the new series? Thanks Thanks man! And I just realised - Akatark's original Vahi was never created...I think... Series Once I've finished Kreix's Task, I'm thinking of starting a proper series leading up to The Final Battle (Movie). Do you have any advice? I like your stuff want to join the BFTMOL Fan Club? you can read BIONICLE: Battle for the Mask of Life and/or BFTMOL. Its the same story, but BFTMOL is updated. For some reason, I see Hydros with Hydraxon's mask. I AM KOPAKAMATA97'S ALTERNATE!!! --IceLordT7 16:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) hi how are you? --IceLordT7 18:29, 23 August 2009 (UTC) EOTK Contest Could you see if you could add an entry for my EOTK Contest. It could be a character that you create specifically for it, or one of your already existing characters. (NOTE: The EOTK (Or Enforcers of Tren Krom) are good guys.) hi enter into: Best on the Wiki MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hi and all that Yeah. Hia and all that.I enjoy The Hydros Chronicles(and Society of Guardians now),like your mocs, and all that. Which isn't saying much, as everyone else does, LOL. Also, fun fact, your character Xakon inspired my newest character, Xarox. Thought you'd like to know that. --User:VezonToaofChaos Hi just wanna say that turahk likes your newest toa hydros video! --TakaNordas 01:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) colors ive seen models with peices in colors i never even knew you could get them in, i mean for example an infected kanohi hau, understandable, mistika, never seen one before, infected faxon? i would say impossible until i see pyras page. im just curious how you get things like that. New Series Just to let you know..Society of Guardians is great! Are you going to make a page for the series and for Ignika Nui, Kamax and Zardex? Vradok Can Vradok make even a breif apearance or something in Society of Guardians in a spiritual form? eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!! i LOVE your videos SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turahk, n00wBiest of n00wBs!!11!!1! p.s. i can't wait for "society of guardians 2" PLEASE RESPOND!!! i keep talking to you! you don't ever respond! please, just join the bftmol fan club! --Kopakamata97 00:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Invite Idea I had an idea you could use- what if the Toa who repaired Scotho(making him into the form he uses as Skydrax) was Zuvak? It would explain how Zuvak became a member of the Society of Guardians. Then Skydrax could ask Zuvak to watch Hydros and tell him to give some of his Toa Power, ensuring Hydros would eventually become a Toa. Having already met Zuvak as Scotho, Skydrax would have known Zuvak would/make Zuvak ensure his younger self would become a Toa and help Hydros in Karda Nui. By telling Zuvak to watch Hydros and make Hydros a Toa, Skydrax would ensure Hydros would meet Scotho in Mahri Nui. -User:VezonToaofChaos P.S.- Are you still writing Shadow Fire or Hearts of Heroes? Mersery May I use Mersery for Episode 1 of The Quest for Peace? It will only be a breif appearance. hi My buddy TakaNordas LOVES you videos on youtube...but he insists you wear a buzz cut... what do YOU think about it? p. s. if you have a picture on hand, can I see what you look like? Can I use some Mocs Hi. First I want to say is that i am a big fan of you. Next, can I use some of your Glatorian Mocs in my story, Back to the Deserts? Vernax and Solnohk could be of great use, and maybe I can find roles for others too. I`m afraid I cannot use your Skrall mocs. You may decide which of your mocs may be killed and which not. hello my friend turahk likes your youtube vids. Somebody stole some of your MoCs Somebody stole Raniza, Conqueror, and Moliki from you. You can see them on these pages- Toa Azumith Toa Sandra Toa alucard -User:VezonToaofChaos Stop motion hey, weekee, i was woundering what kind of camera u used for your videos? Ok Buddy.... If you don't mind, would you post your first "Toa Hydros" video on your user page? I mean, I don't go on youtube and this would be a great oppurtunity to see one! Random What up--OutlawODST hi from biogecko I know you don't usually respond to messages here but I was wondering about a few things, they are *did you see the new bionicle movie if so did you like it or not *did you always mean for skydrax to be scotho and so on or did you just make that up recently * also do you like my MOC Leviathos the last one was random hydros questions, got 'em here! 1) how old were you when you came up with him? 2) how did you get the name? 3) i've heard rumors that hydros is a quiet guy, is this correct? 4) what gave you the idea to make this series of films? 5) do you consider yourself a semi-celebrity? 6) how many pieces does hydros consist of? 7) where did you get that infected hau nuva and how much did it cost? 8) is hydros ever going to die off? 9) does hydros have a girlfriend 10) would hydros sacrife himself for the universe's safety? 11) how much armor does hydros have compared to muscle? 12) do you think hydros could die in battle? Orange Randal Hello, Toa Hydros! I'm Orange Randal. I watch your videos on youtube. Can you check out some of my MOCs I have written pages on? --Orange Randal 23:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) just out of curoisty... (i know i spelled the last word wrong!) 12) how old are you now? i now you were 16-17 when you created hydros, just wanna see how long you have been obsessed with this toa (p. s. he's better than my favorite moc, kruuvak, who i created a few years ago...he's not on the wiki....although i may get to that soon.) Please enter hi I have a contest and I was wondering if you could please add the fortress of ages to it Episode I don't want to sound at all whiny (because I'm not whining), but when will the next episode of Society of Guardians be released? Observos' image With the new templates being put up, I was unable to find space for Observos' original form, I've decided to leave it here. --Chicken Bond 22:49, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Transformation This explains Kelx's transformation.Please read the epilogue and tell me what you think. DeviantArt Please come on DeviantArt. I will be as MataNuiRox. Meet me on the #Bionicleroleplay channel and then we can bionicle role play! --Pluto2 17:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Update Just to tell you, "Frostbite" has been tasked into finding any other traders in the Brotherhood of Darkness. Combo Model Are you serious? Sure! Do you need more pictures for it? Will it be appearing in Society of Guradians? But yes, you can use it. By the way, Ackar and Tarduk are the first Bionicles that I have bought in 2 whole years. Combo Model Are you serious? Sure! Do you need more pictures for it? Will it be appearing in Society of Guradians? But yes, you can use it. By the way, Ackar and Tarduk are the first Bionicles that I have bought in 2 whole years. Pics I try to get some up this evening, so check the page every now and then. If I don't have them up today, then it may be Thursday, since I'm busy all week having Birthday parties (my own, October 20th) and opening radio stations. But I'll put some up. Thought You Might Like This.... Here are some of my pages: MET I BIONIC War I Mastron Destral Nui Let me know what you think of them! Ackar/Tarduk Pictures Here are some more pictures, if you need them. Question Just pondering but will Kelx make an appearence in The Society of Guardians? Oh, okay.Could I give you a suggestion/idea? Hello. We have never met, and I hope I do not sound overly n00bish... May I create a series of photo comics for your series The Hydros Chronicles, Society of Guardians, and Kevtho's Story? Fear my Power!!! out of curiosity... how come in your hydros videos you never use your real voice? Photo Comic I don't think you get what I am attempting to say. I would like to make photo comics made from the YouTube videos that you have created. Fear my Power!!! Could you please? Hey, um...since you have yet to make an article on the Legion of Shadows, could you make one? Plagiarism Sorry to bother you once more, but be aware that an unregistered contributor copied the image of your character Vernax for use as their "first Toa of Air" Ventus. I'd do something about it if I were you. Fear my Power!!! help can i use hydros pyra verahk and a couple rahi of yours in a story of mine Slace9932 stop motion stop motion is just a bunch of pictures edited and strung together right? if so, if you can get photoshop, you can edit out teh background and add in better ones, you only need to make a background once since you can save and reuse it. Cool I saw that new society of guardians episode.I liked the part you gave kelx! You wanna join? If you have noticed, I have started a group called the Better Bionicle Story Program. I was wondering if you'd like to join. By the way, I love you're MOC's!!!! Random Question(s) Please read. I noticed on the Archosa page that Kevtho once caused a Tahtorak to stampede. I was wondering if Nightwatcher could be the one to have contained it, as it is known that he once helped with a rogue Tahtorak. Also, sorry that I haven't worked on the PhotoComic lately. I'll try to update it. CHEERS Eek!! I'm sorry, Toa Hydros, but when I clicked edit on the Verahk page to see hpw you got the Makuta template (for some reason my computer won't let me get it), the page messed up with weird letters and numbers. Luckily, all of the former writing is still there (I'm glad because Verahk was your biggest article), but, as I said before, it's still messed up. Do you know of a way I can reverse my edit? Hi May i use your mocs on my mocs pages? It would be so cool if you let me do that. --A guy 16:24, December 23, 2009 (UTC)The Tech-Head of Norway, Makuta Airganoth How do you create a template? Toa Hydros, How do you create a template? I've seen that you created a BoD (Brotherhood of Darkness) template. Please reply on User talk:~Sentry~ The Sentry has been dismissed. Taiku May I use the Taiku for a character? His name is Virox. He's one of the Makuta that wasn't given a location as he wasn't important enough. Most likely he'll be appearing in Gartheon's Prize. Also, may I say that he hid in the Black Void during the Rising? Oh, and I sent you a message through YT. Stupid Vandals!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to let you know, some idiotic unregistered contributer has vandalized your Vernax page, on the section: Appearances. I thought I should just let you know. The Sentry has been dismissed. Toa Hydros Just to let you know, the same old unregistered contributor messed up your Ignika Nui page. Don't worry, all of the former text is still there, but the page says "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!". Weird. I have a preposition for you. hydros, you need a shados page, don't you? well, if you make the page i will make you a model to use for the form before being in hydros' body, deal? From Creator613 Well, that's kind of you, but I intend to keep Hydros/Shados page as one. (Toa Hydros 23:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC)} The Hydros Chronicles I am going to create individual articles for each of the Hydros Chronicles episodes. If you have any problems with that, let me know and I'll delete the pages. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Random fight character permission Hey I want to ask permission for Some characters in a non-canon random fight.PLZ give me a list of character pages you made. also give me a list of users That u think make good MOCs. Nightmare Hi I think your new story, Nightmare, is fantastic. I`m a big fan or your youtube series. I`ve seen them all, and I also read a few of your stories here, but I think this is your best. Could you give me some tips for my stories? X-Files Well, I've just started watching the program, and your right. It is the best sci-fi show around (beats Star Trek, anyway). So thanks. I never would have watched it beforehand. On a very different note, do you plan to continue Society of Guardians after the reforming of Spherus Magna and all that? I know that a lot of people have plans to finish it there, but I was wondering if you were, and whether potentially I should. I can't think of anything bigger than the ending of Eye of Eternity, so I don't know whether I would be able to continue my storyline past it. Most film and TV sagas rely on season finales increasing in size each time, after all. On yet another note, is there anything I can do to help you with anything on the wiki or in stories etc? I can't really do much for my Project: Next Generation, since Lewa Krom has everything done, and I'm still in the scripting stage for all my films. And I have a lot of time on my hands, as I'm stuck at home, ill with what is potentially Glandular Fever. Zuvak Hi, Toa Hydros! You know Zuvak, Hydros' mentor? Could you mind if we make a history about him? I just want so much to make my third story with you! You are so awesome! I have said that so many times on YouTube, that i think you soon is the most awesome writer and mocer i know! From user Makuta Airganoth TIL Hello,Toa Hydros,you have been invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 05:52, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Toa Shaza Hi, I'm starter fan. Can I use Toa Shaza as my self MOC but you're still the original creator??Please? From= User:Stinger Bumblebee wow you are my favorite youtubers!!! anyway, check this out!!!! ~Turahk~ Recomendation Hi Toa Hydros!I saw on Youtube that you needed a recomendation for a website to downoad sound effects from.I got mine from www.partnersinrhyme.com.Jareroden97 04:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Zusorahk Hi Toa Hydros,did you see what an "unregistered contributer" did to the Zusorahk page?--Jareroden97 18:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Kelx Could I add some more info to your version of Kelx's abilities and traits? Request Hi, maybe could I feature your characters in my Dunes of Danger series? ''BioCryptid '' 19:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Please Answer as soon as possible. ''BioCryptid '' 19:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh sure, yeah, I'd never steal ideas from anyone. I'd always give the creation's creators credit for their work. By the way, I am a huge fan of your videos. I also like to make movies. Maybe I could work with you and you could use my characters in your videos and I could use your's in my stories? It would be a GINORMOUS honor if you did. Thanks! ''BioCryptid '' 01:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC)